


The Future of Fhirdiad's Four

by zap3125



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, M/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rated For Language Mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zap3125/pseuds/zap3125
Summary: Dimitri, Felix, Ingrid, and Sylvain enjoy a meal after their final victory, and discuss the future.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The Future of Fhirdiad's Four

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this fic a few months ago, but then I saw there was a craze about a "dimitri week" on twitter, so I decided I might as well actually finally contribute to the fandom a little. Back then, I was trying to get back into writing, and when a friend suggested these pairings as a character study of sorts, I just started typing and let the characters go where they would. Neither of these ships are actually my favorites for any of the characters involved, so this was a really interesting experience.

The war was over. Many brave soldiers laid down their lives to defeat the monster that Edelgard had become, but eventually, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus emerged victorious. Of the two generals that led the army, one was due to become the new leader of the Church. The other was the King of Faerghus in all but name, and needed only be actually crowned to formally have the title.

"Felix, you don't need to look at your food like it set a cat on fire. We won! Eat up! Celebrate!"

"You idiot, this is just how I always look."

"No, look at Ingrid, she has the right idea!"

"I'd rather not watch Ingrid eat, Sylvain."

"... okay, that's fair."

And yet, that king-to-be sat in the same dining hall that he took all his schoolday meals at, watching two of his oldest friends bicker like absolutely nothing had changed, while a third was at his side virtually inhaling what may well have been more food than anyone else. He couldn't blame them, though - between riding the high of victory, the sudden release of stress, and the quite frankly divine meal and desserts that Dedue and Mercedes had led the staff on putting together, it was sensible to just want to relax. Despite all of this, though, Dimitri still felt oddly... on edge. Like there was still something he needed to do.

"... You know, I can hear the two of you," Ingrid sniped at the two across from herself and Dimitri. "If this weren't a victory celebration, I'd be asking the Professor to have you two do something horrible. Besides, I'm not eating any more than I usually do!"

"True," Sylvain replied with an easy grin. "You do normally eat about as much as Seteth's wyvern does, so-"

"Can we not, just for tonight?" Dimitri asked, tiredly, before Ingrid could throw a plate at the idiot's head. "I know you all know what it was for me to do that to El. Let's just eat in peace, alright? No provoking each other, and only hit Sylvain if he really, really deserves it."

Felix and Ingrid nodded their assent, and all three ignored the indignant "hey!" from Sylvain, returning to relative silence, leaving the king-to-be to think.

Most did not know why, but Sylvain's skirt-chasing ways had died down as the war progressed, to literally nothing. Most in the army thought he was focusing on the war, but it was a secret among their inner circle that he'd actually found a paramour who returned his affections. The reason it was a secret was the identity of said paramour being Felix. It was generally felt best to keep this a secret from Margrave Gautier, given the man's obsession with passing down the family's crest. He'd been a significant enough source of soldiers during the war, so it was actually Sylvain's idea to keep this as secret as possible - they hadn't even told the professor about it. Thus, the two generally behaved as they always had when in public - even now, appearing to have some whispered arguement between one another.

"Ingrid," Dimitri began. "Have you given any further thought to what we discussed?"

"Mrrph?" she let out, before chewing and swallowing her food. "I mean... what do you mean?"

"Our discussion of knighthood," he clarified, almost too hurredly. "Obviously, there's a fair bit of work to be done, but once I've formally ascended to the throne, are you still interested in the position of leading the soldiers?"

"O-oh! Um... yes," she agred. "That. Yes, I would still be happy to-"

"This is so stupid," Felix said flatly.

This came a little bit out of nowhere, even for him. While Felix's former vitriol had calmed itself to a level of name-calling that seemed mostly out of habit at this point, there was some actual disgust behind the statement. Ingrid could only gawk at him, and it even took Dimitri a few moments to try to figure out what must have prompted this.

"Felix," he began, slowly and unsurely, "if this is about your feelings about the knights, you know-"

"No, no, not THAT, boar," the swordsman cut in sharply. "That whole knighthood thing has proven its worth, and we'll be discussing that another time. No, I meant this thing between the two of you."

"We'll be discussing... what now?" As usual, Felix managed to confuse Dimitri with the pace of the conversation.

"... what he's TRYING to say," Sylvain explained, "is that your relationship is the single worst-kept secret in this entire army. Seriously, we all know."

"And before you bring up any of that tradition crap," Felix resumed, "one, if Ingrid's father objects to the union, you can tell him to fuck off, because you're literally the King. Two, if you're worried about what your own family would think, then that's stupid, because not only is she a longtime friend and comrade of yours, she's definitely of the 'right' level of nobility, not that you should give a shit. Three, if you were concerned about secrecy... we all know. It's not a secret."

Ingrid sputtered, looking like she either wanted to slap Felix upside the head or crawl into a hole. Perhaps both. Dimitri sighed, knowing that there was no way to get out of this. "We... have not discussed our future together," he said, carefully. "I had, um... Ingrid, I know knighthood is your dream, so I hadn't really thought to... um..."

"... I can have multiple different dreams, Dimitri," she said, quietly. Her expression slowly morphed into one of kind determination. "And honestly... in this war, I think I've lived that dream enough as it is. I'm... I'm willing to try another one, if you are. Or at least, we could discuss it? I'm not a whole lot better at this than you are."

"... Yes, I think we should," Dimitri agreed, a soft smile playing across his features. "And honestly, I don't see any problem with the Kingdom's traditions, on this front. We will have to make certain arrangements... and perhaps remind your father that he is -my- subordinate."

"... You're talking about that incident from five years ago, that Dorothea made us aware of?" the blonde woman asked after a moment.

"I'll be honest, Ingrid," the king-to-be said with a sigh. "That incident in the Tomb, where I lost my temper on seeing El's face? That... that wasn't even the first time that year I was that angry. When we'd confirmed what Dorothea claimed, I was... I was just as angry then." He ignored the 'awww' from Sylvain, and subsequent 'shut up, idiot' from Felix. "We are quite lucky that the professor got to the merchant giving those orders before I could, because I probably would have ripped the man apart with my bare hands. The thought of you just being sold like that... enraged me. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this, just because of what are relationship is, okay? I want this to be your choice."

Ingrid floundered again. "... I... I do want to talk about it, but I think my answer's going to be yes, regardless," she said after a long moment. She leaned into his side, and smiled. "Thank you."

Dimitri nodded, and held her close with one arm... before a thought occurred to him. "... Sylvain, you said it's the worst kept secret. Were we that obvious with the looks we traded?"

"Well... no," Sylvain said after a long moment. Felix put his head in his hands, and between that and the look in the Gautier heir's eyes, perhaps the king to be should have known better to press... but he did.

"Then how-"

"Ingrid's kind of a screamer, actually."

This time, nobody stopped Ingrid from throwing a plate at the idiot's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first of my works I've really uploaded anywhere, and I'd love to hear any feedback. But my ego is fragile so be gentle please.


End file.
